True Love lasts Forever
by brucascmmlover1474
Summary: this is a brucas story full summry inside! this is my first fan fic
1. an idea

Brooke and Lucas are about to get married in about 4 months Nate and hales have a child named Aden

Lucas & Brooke's house

Brooke is still sleeping and so Lucas makes breakfast for the two of them

He runs upstairs when he's done making breakfast and sees she is still sleep but since it's already 11 he decides to wake her up hey pretty girl he whispers in her ear as he stores her hair.

Hi she says with a small giggle when did you get up?

A couple of hours ago and I also made breakfast for us I will go get it so be right back

Ok he feels a tug on his arm

Brooke pulls him down on to the bed and gently kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back then they break the kiss a part and Lucas press his forehead against Brooke's and puts her hair behind her ears and say I love you pretty girl I love you too boyfriend. So he goes to get breakfast and brings it upstairs they at and enjoy their breakfast together then decide to go for a walk around tree hill

**ok guys I know this is short sorry but I want to know what you guys think and if I should continue on it and im not sure if it will include a lot of Naley but it will have some! **


	2. totaly brucas!

A/N : thanks for the reviews i wish i got more then 3 ( this is my 1st story so ya... well like i said thxs for all reviews

Melissa

After their walk around tree hill they decided to go vist naley

Naleys place

"hey guys come on in its great too see you" Hlaey said as she gave brooke a hug and nathan gave lucas a manly hug

"how have you guys been asked haley as she gave brooke a drink

"really good our lives have been wonderful" brooke said as ahe sunggled up on to lucas and put her head into his cheast

"well me and nate are ganna make lcnh you are weclome to stay"

ok thanks hales well stay we need to talk and cacth up anyways"

"ok brooke we will call you when its ready you and luke can do whatever"

So hales and nate made lunch and brooke and lucas made out on the couch because haley said do whatever and that was the 1st thing to come to brookes mind 20 mintues later breakfast was done and haley went to check on lucas and brooke

"omg you guys i didnt need to see this" haley scremed as she wacth them make out "GUYS IM STILL HERE!! EWWW!"

they broke the kiss arpart and laughed

"hey your the one who said wee could do anything" brooke said as she raised an eyeborw be lucky we didnt take it farher

"eww ok i NOT need to know that! Whatever lets just go eat luch EWWWW with a captial E "

Lucas andd brooke just laughed and they all went into the kicten to eat luch

**A/N ok theres chapter 2 i know its short but i had to get off and i just wanted to show you what i have so good? Bad? Well i hoped you like it! Leave coments please they could help this ,y 1st fan fic so any good? **

**melissa **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay I'm really reallly really sorry i havcent UDED things have been crraazzzzzy at home LoL but i'm here now with one for you all! Enjoy! **

**Melly**

Brooke woke up to a load banging on the door it was elary so she decided not to bug Lucas. She went down sleepliy to the door. She opend and closed it faster then she ever had in her life but she couldnt close the door the man wouldnt let her. The man grabbed her and covered her mouth and took her to his car and sped off. Brooke had no idea where she was going all she knew is she somehow had to get a hold of Lucas. The car came to a stop and the mant threw her to the ground and kicked her.

"GET UP! STHAND ON YOUR FEET" Brooke tried to get up but was too dissy. "I SAID, GET UP"

the man picked her up and took her in the house. Once iside he threw her to the ground

"why are you doing this to me? Who are you?" brooke asked shaking in fear

Lucas and Brookes house

Mean while Lucas had just got up. He noticed Brooke wasnt around so he went to go look for a nte, when Brooke left she ALWAYS left him a note. He looked all over and dint find one so he called Hales.

"Hello?"

"hey, Hales it me"

"Oh, hey Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing really i just have a qustion"

'okay...shoot"

"have you seen Brooke shes not here and...theres no not-"

"Lucas your talking way to fast whats wrong"

"Brooke s-s-sshes not here"

'Um okay Luke just chill okay"

CHILL? HALEY SHES NOT HERE!"

"okay okay did you call everyone you can think of?

"Y-y-yes!"

"okay Luke call the ploice...I'll be overthere in 5 mintues oaky?"

"okay thanks bye!

A/N :okay i know its not long but I didnt have much tim today to ud at all so I really tried to squze this one in for you guys! I hope it wasnt thaht bad leave reveiws! Thanks!

Melly


End file.
